<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lieutenant "Loose Cannon" Connix by SentinelSaber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013975">Lieutenant "Loose Cannon" Connix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelSaber/pseuds/SentinelSaber'>SentinelSaber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kaydel's the last person in the galaxy who doesn't want to be a smuggler, More a sneak peek of a future Two Roads chapter than anything else, Vuffi Raa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelSaber/pseuds/SentinelSaber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaydel Ko Connix is General Leia Organa's aide-de-camp, and feels as though she's had a hand in every important operation in the Resistance -- from behind her desk. But now, with the end of the war approaching and the Resistance's forces cut to the bone, Connix has been handed her very first field mission. And she could not be less excited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lieutenant "Loose Cannon" Connix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128712">Two Roads: A 'Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker' Revamp</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelSaber/pseuds/SentinelSaber">SentinelSaber</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just for May the Fourth -- a sneak peek at a future subplot in 'Two Roads', my TROS rewrite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix wasn’t sure she’d heard correctly. ‘You’re sending me on a <em>field mission?</em>’</p>
<p>            General Organa nodded. She hadn’t bothered to come all the way into their shared office, just stuck her head in – which meant her aide-de-camp had to get up and follow her to wherever the General was more urgently needed.</p>
<p>            Kaydel unholstered her data pad, synced it quickly with her console, then trotted after the smaller woman as Leia strode off down the hall.</p>
<p>            ‘You’ve done good work getting us up to speed for the elections,’ the general said absently as they wove through the halls of the Resistance’s Yavin IV base, her eyes darting over the Resistance members who flowed past them, searching for breaks in the currents. ‘The booths and servers for the home planets’ voting network; the independent communications system beaming it to and from Warlentta for counting and runoffs; the cloaking devices for the landing pads and the meeting hall…’</p>
<p>Kaydel’s mind raced ahead, trying to anticipate her superior’s needs, but her fingers remained motionless over her pad, waiting for the meat of the matter. Praise greased the wheels in a morale-driving group like the Resistance, but she and the General worked so closely together that, no matter how much she respected the older woman’s opinion, Leia’s acknowlegement of her good work was just something to be got out of the way before the next job. There would be time for praise when they’d won the war; then she’d know it was a job well done. Until then, it was a waste of time.</p>
<p>            Leia paused in the dim communications centre, next to a holomap of the Warlentta system rotating just under the low, ancient stone ceiling. Points of light around the capital planet marked the stealth satellites the Resistance had been dropping for months, establishing a line of communication separate from the Galactic Holonet. It was expensive, unstable, needed individual clearance for every user, and occasionally dropped altogether if the hardware drifted too far apart, but organising a secret galactic snap election for the (New)  New Republic required a huge amount of conversation – not to mention landing clearances. Kaydel was no engineer and had only the faintest idea of how finicky the satellites were, but she <em>was </em>the top supplier in the Resistance, and the sheer amount of trouble she’d gone through to track down, pay for, and ship the equipment told her more than enough about how valuable – and useful -- they were.</p>
<p>            ‘There’s nothing wrong with the satellites?’ Kaydel asked, trying to anticipate Leia’s request. ‘I’m not an engineer, if you sent me there I couldn’t do much.’</p>
<p>            ‘No,’ Leia agreed. ‘It’s the beacons for the landing pads.’</p>
<p>            Kaydel didn’t quite follow. ‘They can’t be that complicated. Smugglers use stealth beacons all the time, it’s a known technology and fairly easy to secure. We shipped them months ago.’ She flicked open a subfolder on her pad to confirm it. ‘We’ve actually been using them to land the rest of our equipment since then.’</p>
<p>            ‘Well, they’re gone,’ Leia said grimly.</p>
<p>            ‘<em>Gone?</em>’ Kaydel echoed. She was stunned – but also angry. She should have caught this before it went to Leia.</p>
<p>            ‘General Ematt just returned from Warlentta,’ Leia said. She tapped a button and a series of colour-coded orbits sprang into view, all coalescing around a point in the planet’s southern airspace. ‘The elections are a week away, and we’re doing daily sweeps to keep the system clean before the candidates arrive. Yesterday, General Ematt attempted to make contact with our organisers on the ground and got nothing. But the satellites are still in place. I’m sending two scouts in fighters out to scan the system more thoroughly than our usual patrols, but I need you to go in and find out what happened on the ground.’</p>
<p>            ‘General, of course I’m ready to do anything you need, but-‘ Connix couldn’t figure out how to object without sounding objectionable. ‘Isn’t this what spies are for?’</p>
<p>            ‘No,’ General Organa said – kindly, but Kaydel felt a spring of guilt that she couldn’t grasp this mission more quickly. Time was precious when you only had a handful of people and the clock was ticking down to stop the First Order from spreading exponentially, like a virus. And something in the General’s face always reminded you that she would keep going, never stop, even if she had to do so all alone. ‘You know the supply chains; you know the smuggling operations; you know how to talk a two-faced black marketeers into giving arms to the Resistance on the cheap and not shooting off about it.’</p>
<p>            ‘You make me sound like a smuggler,’ Kaydel grumbled.</p>
<p>            ‘Smugglers are a dime a dozen,’ Leia said, a little sharply. ‘You turn around in this galaxy and you stumble over three of them. Our problem right now is that we’ve got an organisation that’s suddenly gone missing. We need an <em>administrator, </em>Lieutenant.’ She took a breath. ‘As you know, we purchased a large mining operation on the outskirts of one of the smaller capitals, and have cloaked their transport pads for our own use. However, the security of this location being now under question, you’ll be landing undercover in the civilian spaceport in town. Make your way out to our operation and trace the problem from there. Try not to use the covert satellite communications system if you run into trouble; you’ll compromise what we have left of the operation. Radio our x-wings’ frequency directly, and the local scouts will help you if they can.’</p>
<p>            ‘And I’m going… alone.’ Kaydel tested the idea out loud; she’d been in their command base since Crait, and just the thought of leaving – with half her jobs undone, the other half so ingrained in her mind she couldn’t imagine delegating them without sitting down to write a mountain of instructions first – felt unreal.</p>
<p>            ‘No,’ General Organa reassured her. ‘Administrators don’t travel alone, and we want you to look as ordinary as possible. I’d send Threepio with you, but he doesn’t have built-in communications, and you may need those. His memory banks are too pivotal to our intelligence work, anyway. So I’ll be taking him with me to Bespin, and instead Governor Calrissian will be sending <em>his </em>intelligence droid to meet you on Warlentta.’</p>
<p>            ‘How will I know him?’ Connix asked.</p>
<p>            General Organa grinned, one of her mischevious grins that didn’t promise safe passage, but definitely an exciting one. ‘Oh, you’ll recognise Vuffi Raa. He’s one of a kind.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>